Harry Potter Origins
by cloud332
Summary: Ugh summaries. Basically this is during Goblet of Fire. Featuring my OC's and you the people oc's we still have everyone open for romances except for Ginny and Hermione and yea I will try to be funny in this
1. Chapter 1: Here Comes The Americans

_**Harry Potter Origins: **__Chapter 1: Here Comes the Americans_

"Please help me welcome our brothers and sisters from the west and their Headmaster Killian Smith! North America's WildSmith University of Magic and Wizardry." Dumbledore announced to the surprise of the other schools Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beaubaxtons that they were going to face not only the best Wizards out there but they were Americans. In the center of the Great Hall all of the students noticed that there were some circles. Dumbledore simply clapped his hands together and a bright white light illuminated the great hall. Ron screamed "What the bloody hell is going on?!" As soon as the lights dimmed down and the students looked and saw at least 16 people including a very tall individual. He had a long beard like Dumbledore but he looked like he was in his early 30's. "Albus my old friend you're getting old on me!" said the headmaster. "Ha allow me to introduce the Principle of WildSmith University, James McCavoy. Principle McCavoy just smiled at everyone and waved. "Now I know this is different than our traditional Triwizard Tournament so we thought that to spice things up we should add another school into the tournament we are still deciding on the name to keep "Tri" or "Quad" but we will decide on the official name later!" said Dumbledore "Now students," Dumbledore said looking at the WildSmith students. "Please go to the Gryffindor table._ (Note: We are transitioning to my OC Joseph Cousland)_

As the WildSmith students and I walked towards we just looked around and saw every single student look at us in awe or in disgust. I made it to the last seat available and these two Red headed twins came up to me "So you're American right?" one asked "Of course he's American Fred." the other one stated "Well I'm Fred!" "I'm George!" they both said excitedly. "I'm Joseph. Joseph Cousland" I said happily and shaking their hands. "Wait you're a Cousland?" another red head said. "Sure am." I said nonchalantly. "What's the big deal with that name Ron?" A dark haired boy said. "Harry a Cousland are well known as wizards and witches but Joseph, is a really good seeker. They almost faced against the Irish for the World Cup but, one of the players got sick so they gave the semi final position to the Bulgarians." Victor Krum over heard this. "That is true." he said and walked over to the group. Ron was acting like a fan boy while Harry was fidgeting everywhere. "Hello Victor." I said shaking his hand "Good to see you again." "Good to see you as well. Perhaps we can have a match to see who is the better seeker?" Victor said. "Absolutely, it will be a good match like always." nodding in agreement to this match. With that Victor was about to walk away until Ron stepped in front of him. " I am a huge fan and I was hopping you'd sign my erm..." Ron looked around and grabbed his napkin and handed it to Victor. I couldn't help but laugh at this Victor looked back and gave me a glare that made me laugh even more. As I was done laughing I walked up to them and handed them my fountain pen which was gold. "Here use this." I said. Victor grunted and took the pen and signed the napkin and returned my pen. I walked towards my seat and sat down. "Hi I'm Ginny Weasley" the red headed girl stretched her arm out. I gladly shook her hand and other students greeted me even Harry.

As Dumbledore showed us the Goblet of Fire even gasped in awe. I had to admit it looked pretty nice with blue fire lighting the room proudly. With that Dumbledore turned the lights back on with his arm stretching out. All of a sudden the food appeared. I quickly looked extremely happy. The girl that sat next to me which was Hermione Granger asked. "When was the last time you ate?" "Hmm... about 6 hours ago." I said smiling at her. "Well you should eat before you pass out." she said smiling at me. With that I grabbed some steak, green beans, macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, corn bread, and some fruit. The Gryffindor students looked at me shockingly. I looked at them and smiled "Did I do something wrong?" Harry raised his eyebrows "Don't you think that's a bit much Joseph?" I shook my head "This is how much us Americans usually eat. "How are you not fat?" Ginny asked trying to sound polite. "Well I do burn most of this by exercising. Plus I need to eat this much for my brain power." I said smiling and Hermione giggled next to me. "You're last name is Kilaris right Maverick?" I asked the 13 year old blonde boy. "Yes that's my last name. Why?" he asked curiously. "Well I know your family own Diagon Alley as well as they have a high position like my family in the Ministry right?" I asked. "You're family owns Diagon Alley Mav?" Ginny asked. Maverick blushed and nodded his head. "So Joseph what do you like to do in your free time?" Hermione asked as she was eating her Ceaser Salad. "Well I can answer that." a brunette girl said in the background "Joseph is a nerd that reads books day in and day out. But don't let that fool you he's a pretty good wizard and he's sweet, kind, compassionate, confident, and pretty damn se-" "Now Melissa why are you going way off topic?" said the tall man. "I was not going off topic Kaidan!" Melissa said blushing and putting her head down on the table. "Hi everyone I'm Kaidan Reeves and this Melissa Smith." Kaidan said. Everyone greeted the other Americans. I walked towards Melissa and put my hand on her shoulder she looked at me and smiled then punched me in my shoulder. "What was that for?" I asked rubbing my shoulder "That was for embarrassing me in front of them" Melissa pointed at the Hogwart students. I just had my jaw open and pointed at Kaidan cause he was the one who embarrassed her. "Don't bring Kaidan into this, this is your fault." The other American students were just laughing at Melissa and I. "Do they argue like this a lot?" Ginny giggled. "You have no idea." Kaidan said.

As a prefect was showing the WildSmith students where they were I had to help clean the great hall because of a certain brunette arguing with me... I was the only one cleaning up. But I decided to do half the work with my hands which took about an hour then I used magic to finish up. I decided to just look at the great hall it wasn't as big as WildSmith but it was big and clean. As I walking towards the dorm I saw Hermione going up the stairs as well so I skipped up towards and she looked and saw it was me. "Hello ." I said smiling "Why hello how was dish duty? I hope it was... um sanitary." I just looked at her and smiled "You have never told jokes before have you?" Hermione blushed and looked away. "Aw Hermione it's ok I thought it was kind of cute." Hermione blushed harder at the comment I said. "So maybe sometime you should tell me about America sometime." she said going a step ahead and blocking me from advancing. "Fine I'll tell you about America if you tell me more about you." I said. Hermione just smiled at me but, with that the staircase moved and Hermione lost her balance. Thanks to my quick reflexes I caught and held her as the stair case moved. Her hair smelt like Vanilla which was pretty amazing. Hermione gazed into my eyes for what seemed like hours. "So why do your staircases move?" I asked smiling innocently at her. Hermione quickly regained her balance "This is my dorm." she said quickly readjusting her robes. "I'll see you tomorrow and with that she said "Balderdash" and she entered the Gryffindor dorm and turned back to wave bye at me. With that The Fat Lady closed the entrance. I turned back and looked around and sighed "Where the fuck is my dorm."


	2. Chapter 2: Ah Some R&R Before Classes

_**Chapter 2: **__Ah Some R&R Before Classes_

I was walking towards my seat which is next to Hermione. As I got closer Hermione noticed me and noticed something. "Joseph did you get any rest?" Hermione asked. I groaned as I sat down "To be honest I was lost for about 4 hours. I walked up to a painting and asked him for directions and he gave me some, it was quite detailed so I wouldn't get lost. However, I walked around for about an hour and I was outside I don't know how that was possible. When I found the painting I noticed on the plaque that the little fucker was a consistent liar and an ass." Hermione was dying from laughter while I was grabbed a cup and pulled out my wand and casted a spell to conjure up coffee. "You're mean , I don't want to tell you about America now." I said taking a sip of my coffee. "No I'm sorry it's just funny that you didn't find your dorm, if I knew I would have helped you find it. Even though it was 3 floors down and it was literally underneath ours." Hermione said grinning to make me feel like an idiot. "You should have told me just in case Hermione, I'm tired I should have slept in." I said drinking more coffee. Hermione just laughed at me. "Well we get our class schedules today and I'll make it up to you by showing you the whole castle which will take about 4 hours." I just simply choked on my coffee. "4 hours?! Do you have an aquarium in this school?" Hermione just shook her head no. "You're not funny you know that right?" Hermione said smiling at me while she drinks her tea. I put my hands on my chest and pretended to get hurt. " I am so appalled that you would hurt my feelings like that and I am black so that's just mean." I said doing a British accent to mock her. "Ha ha very funny you ass." Hermione attempting a country accent and just failing miserably. "Did you just say a bad word? That's not very proper Hermione." With that comment I received a punch in my shoulder which made me drop my coffee and spill it on my pants. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I just smiled at her and used my wand to clean my pants. Hermione nodded at my skills at using magic. "By the way you use bad words all the time." Hermione said trying to play innocent. "I'm American we use bad words all the time so ha in your face." Hermione just rolled her eyes at me.

"Last names, please." the desk woman said. "Cousland and Granger please." I said with a smile. "Why is your last name first? It should be ladies first. Here I thought you were a gentleman." Hermione said grinning and looking rather disappointed. "Well I went alphabetically and here I thought you were bright." I said grinning back at her. "That was a really good comeback. I am bright thank you very much." Hermione retorted. I just simply "Mhm" at her. "Cousland, Joseph and Granger, Hermione Jean right?" We both nodded and retrieved our schedules from her. "So Jean, right?" I said grinning at her "Shut it Cousland!" Hermione said blushing. "But it's cute Hermione." that comment made Hermione blush harder. "What's your middle name?" Hermione asked softly. "It's a secret." I said sticking my tongue out at her. "Ugh you're such an ass." Hermione said walking off. "Wait for me Hermione." "No!" Hermione started running now. "Why are you running?" I called for her. She completely ignored me now and was out of sight. I shrugged and put my hands on my hips. "Don't worry about that filthy mud-blood!" A spiteful voice came from behind me. I turned around "Excuse me?" I asked. "Granger is a mud-blood. Us pure-bloods need to stay together. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy this is Crab and Goyle. You shouldn't hang out with her or Potter and the Weasleys." Draco said offering his hand. "Look Malfoy I honestly don't care if she's a mud-blood or half or pure. What does it matter? I appreciate your concern but I want to know her. I understand that you're a pure-blood and so am I. But the Weasley's are pure-blooded as well." Draco apparently didn't like that answer and signaled his little posse to pin me against the wall. "We tried to help you Cousland. But I don't like the answer no." Draco said violently. "We don't have to fight Malfoy." I said peacefully. Draco laughed and punched me in the stomach. I doubled over and coughed for air, as I was standing up I saw the large on run towards me and I side stepped him and extended my foot out so he tripped. Next I saw the tall one attempt to punch me which I easily dodged. But Malfoy got me in the ribs and I heard a crack. I fell to the floor reaching my side. Then all of a sudden they ran off and I saw Fred and George show up. "You alright mate?" George asked. "I think one of my ribs is broken actually." I said grunting and taking shallow breaths. "Let's help him to the Infirmary Wing." Fred said kneeling next to me and making sure the three Slytherins didn't show up with more friends.

As I was in the infirmary bed drinking I heard the door slam open with Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Maverick, and Victor Krum walking towards me except for Hermione she ran towards me. As she was next to me panting. I looked at them confused and then I smiled "Did someone die?" Hermione just gave me a glare that would kill a dragon. "What happened? Fred and George said that you were hurt and were in here!" Hermione screamed. "Hermione please calm down I just fell down some stairs no big deal." I said trying to calm her down "Just breathe in and out 'Mione" Ron said. "Victor to think that you would visit me in a infirmary. Kind of sweet I just want to cry." Victor clearly noticed I said that to annoy him and he walked towards the door. "Wait Victor I want to name my kids after you!" I called to him. With that comment everyone laughed even Hermione. I groaned and grabbed my side. Ginny walked towards me with a look of concern. "You broke your ribs didn't you?" She asked. "Yea who knew stairs can be a bitch." I said. Ginny smiled at me. "I'm sorry Joseph, I shouldn't have ran off." Hermione said on the verge of tears. I looked at her and told her "It's Lee." Hermione looked at me confused. I sighed "My middle name is Lee." Hermione just smiled at me and hugged me. I looked at everyone and they shrugged so I put one arm around her. "We'll let you two talk" Harry said and walked off with the others. "Did Malfoy do this to you?" Hermione said touching my ribs softly. "No the stairs did." I was trying to sound convincing. "Joseph be honest with me." her soft brown eyes staring into mine "Yes he did." I said giving in. "Why would he do that?" she asked furiously. "Well he might have called you a mud-blood... He tried to "recruit" me into his society of uptight assholes and I refused so here I am." Hermione looked into my eyes in shock. "I'm sorry Joseph this is my fault." I shook my head no. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." I smiled at her. "I punched him last year. Straight in the face." she said smiling at the memory. "Nice!" I smiled at her and gave her a high five. "Well I won't get out here until the day before classes so I need to find them on Sunday. My life sucks right now." I sighed. "Oh, I almost forgot I got you something." She reached in her book bag and handed me a book. "How Not To Be an Ass: For Dumbasses: Written by a Jackass" I smiled at her. "Wow thanks Hermione I will definitely read this just for you." she smiled at me "Well goodnight I'll see you after I eat breakfast." she said getting up. "What? No goodbye kiss?" I said smiling at her. She quickly kissed my forehead. "Bye Dumbass!" and with that she left. Was she blushing?

_**(Yea end of chapter 2 longest one so far so what I plan to do for the next chapter is do like a character transition so it's like Grand Theft Auto:5 when you switch characters. Guys please review and if you want an OC in this story please PM me I check everyday. Peace)**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Simple Saturday

_**Chapter 3:**__ A Simple Saturday_

_(__**A/N: As I said before this will feature the brand new character switch like Grand Theft Auto 5 and if you want to be apart of this story or if you want to see something PM me. This story will start off with Maverick Kilaris. Age 13 House Gryffindor. Also if you want character descriptions go on my tumblr which is familybossprimo. Enough of me talking time for story. Peace.)**_

I woke up at 6:30 a.m as I usually do I go to the common room and sit in the couch. As I was sitting on the couch, Ginny came up from behind me to surprise me but, I heard her foot steps as she went down the steps but I like to be nice and pretend to be scared shitless. Ginny covered my mouth and put her two fingers on my side so it would feel like a gun "If you scream I'll kill you." Ginny said attempting a masculine. I nodded and put my hands up. "That was bad wasn't it?" I shook my head no "Don't lie Mav it was bad. You're sweet by always pretending to be scared." Ginny said vaulting over the couch to sit next to Mav. "You do scare me Gin." Mav said trying to be polite. Ginny laughed "Thanks Mav, but I've know you've been faking it since our 1st year." Mav smiled knowing he got caught lying. "So how come you didn't tell you were rich and powerful?" Ginny asked innocently. "Well I don't like to brag and if I do that I would have been in Slytherin. Plus Malfoy would want to make out with me if I did tell everyone." Ginny giggled "We so would not want that to happen then I couldn't have all to myself." Ginny got up and walked to the Girls Dorm she looked back and winked at and purposely started swaying her hips and of course she noticed me staring. With that she was gone and then Ron came down eating some beans. "What's up Mav?" he said chomping down on his beans. "Ew I think that was earwax." Mav snickered at his comment. "Want to play some chess?" as he walked towards the chess. "Come on Mav are you scared to lose again? If you win I'll let you date Ginny." Mav sighed "Ron I always beat you. Just let me date her. Be a good lad." Ron looked down "Fine you can date her but, ask my Mom first you know how she is." Mav laughed and nodded "I'll write to her now." With that Maverick walked towards the desk and got his ink, paper, and quill. He started to write his letter with a purpose.

As Maverick and the Weasley's were eating their breakfast Hermione and Harry walked in and sat down and started picking out food but Hermione was getting another plate ready which was bisquits, eggs, bacon lots of bacon, with sausage and pancakes. "What's with the plate 'Mione?" Ron asked. "I bet it's for Joseph." Ginny said picking at her eggs and smiling as Hermione turned crimson red and gave Ginny a glare. "I knew it!" Ginny said ecstatically. With that Hermione quickly got up and walked away with two plates in her hand. "That was somewhat cold Gin." Mav said "Well I think she likes him I bet you 100 Galleons that they will go out." Ginny said "We'll one up you for 250 galleons." Fred and George piped in. "We're in!" Melissa and Kaidan chimed in. "What about you guys?" Ginny said. Maverick, Ron, and Harry were talking amongst themselves. "Ok so Ron is opposed to it while me and Harry are in." I said. "Ron that means you'll be paying 1750 Galleons if you lose." Ron scoffed and chowed down his food.

(_**Transitioning to Joseph Cousland in Infirmary Wing)**_

"Wake up you have to take this medicine." the nurse said urgently. I woke up groaning due to my cracked rib, I grabbed the medicine and pumpkin juice and chugged it down. "You have a guest by the way." I looked at her curiously "May I ask who?" she just smiled and walked off. "Morning Joseph, I brought you breakfast!" Hermione said handing me a plate that had a shit ton of bacon. This was literally the most beautiful plate I have ever seen. "Hey why is your face red?" I asked putting my hand on her forehead and my other hand on my forehead to compare our temperature. "You feel fine. So what happened?" Hermione just ate her eggs quietly. I just stared at her "Hermione Jean Granger." I said to get her full attention she looked at and grinning hard. Hermione decided to throw a piece of sausage at me and I retaliated by throwing my eggs at her she shrieked and started to get on my bed to throw my bacon at me and I begged her to stop "Why would you do that to the poor bacon?" I quickly squeezed her sized and she started laugh loudly. "Will you love birds please stop making so much noise? I understand that you two are your young but please be quiet. Get off his bed !" Hermione blushed and quickly got back to her seat. "Thank you both!" the Nurse said and went back out. "So how'd it feel to be in bed with another person that is of the opposite sex?" I said teasing Hermione was burning red "Why are such an ass to me?" Hermione was looking down. "Well you did destroy my breakfast." As I was looking down at the mess Hermione made. "For such a proper girl. You make a mess." I looked at her and winked. Hermione just poked in my rib which had me on my knees well not literally but you get the point. "Ok Hermione I'm sorry please stop hurting me. I'll do anything." Hermione stopped applying pressure and smiled. "Tell me a bit about you then Joseph. Then I will tell you about me since we have all day to talk." "That sounds fair. Might as well tell you all my secrets now then later." Hermione giggled at me "So where were you born?" looking rather interested in knowing about me. "I was born in Houston, Texas on August 12, 1979 an-" "Damnit!" Hermione quickly said. I looked at her with a puzzled look. "You're older than me by a month and 7 days." Hermione said furiously. I smiled at her "I think you've been saying a lot of bad words lately." Hermione looked at me and smiled "Stupid Americans and your foul language." I laughed loud but at the cost of my rib hurting. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I promise not to make you laugh." Hermoine said worrying. "Hermione you're still bad at telling jokes. That was probably a one time laugh." Hermione tried to give me a serious look but she turned out laughing. Which made me smile "You're so cute!" I said squeezing her cheek. "Ow stop it you ass!" Hermione started to squirm. "Hermione if you keep moving it will only hurt more." I said trying to calm her down. She stared in my eyes and she looked lost and sincere at the same time. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked to get her out of her trance. Hermione quickly looked away. "Well I'm going to the library I'll come see you later." she said getting up. "That's one way to rush out of a conversation." I said smiling at her. Hermione just glared at me and walked off she turned around and smiled at me.

(_**Transitioning to Maverick Kilaris: Courtyard with Ginny)**_

"So Mav wanna go to Hogsmeade with me and buy some sweets?" Ginny asked closing her book. "Do you want me to pay for all your stuff like usual?" Mav looked back at her. "You know that I know you're loaded with money it makes sense that you have the high quality stuff." Ginny said getting up. Maverick smiled at her "I can get you "high quality" stuff Gin." Ginny looked at him "Wanna race to Hogsmeade?" that comment made Maverick curious so he raised his eyebrow "How?" Ginny was amused by this. "By brooms you nitwit." that made Maverick smile "Challenge Accepted! What are the stakes?" Ginny thought about it "If I win you be my personal servant. If you win then... I don't know." Mav came up with this "If I win then we go on a date." Ginny smiled at his proposal and stretched her arm out. "Deal!" with that they were off and they were off to the broom closet. Maverick got his Nimbus 2003 and Ginny looked at him. "That's not fair!" Maverick smiled and ran off ahead, Ginny caught up to him and noticed he was waiting for her. "You ready?" Maverick asked her. "I was born ready." They both kicked off the broom and raced towards Hogsmeade. They pasted by Professor McGonagalls window and she sighed "Young love is important right, Albus?" She said looking at the headnaster. "Indeed it is, I hope that everyone will have a good year." He said drinking pumpkin juice.


	4. Chapter 4: A Fresh New Start

_**Chapter 4: **__A Fresh New Start_

"Guess who's out the infirmary bitches! I'm not calling you two a bitch." I said talking about Hermione and Ginny. "Ah finally out prison then?" Ginny said smiling at me. "Why am I a bitch?" Ron and Harry asked slightly confused. I smiled at them then I looked at Hermione "So are you still going to show me where my classes are?" Hermione nodded at me with a smile. "Mav you want to play some chess later?" Ron asked looking at the blonde. "No thanks Ron, I'm actually busy later." Ron was shocked "What are you doing later?" he asked. "Just something I have to do." Maverick finished his breakfast and went out of the Great Hall. "Blimey Fred look! Little Cousland is out bed." George stated the obvious. "You're right George." Fred clearly knew that I was better and all I could do is smile since they're always seem to be in a good mood. "Good Morning Fred and George what's up?" I asked. "Well we entered the tournament so we could both be famous." Fred stated seeming quite happy. "Congratulations guys. However, you know that only one person will be chosen as a champion from each school right?" I asked smiling at both of them. "Bloody hell! I thought it would if we put it in at the same time it would work." George said resting his head on his hand. "Next time you should write both of your names on the same paper then." I stated thinking about this. "Don't give them any ideas Joseph!" Ginny clearly not liking that I'm helping them with this. "Oh shut it Gin. Let the men talk business here." Fred clearly liking my ideas. "Well young Cousland, we should do business together we have this idea to open up our very own shop sometime in the near future. Not only will it be fun, it will also be legendary." Fred and George both said in unison. They both handed me a card "You guys have a card for a business you don't even have open yet?" I smiled at both of them. While everyone else sighed "It's great for some hype before we actually open, here take some more so you can give it to your American friends." the twins both said and walked off leaving me dumbfounded. Harry just laughed at my face. "Joseph let me see your schedule really quick." Hermione said reaching towards me, I pulled my schedule out and handed it to her. "You have 8 out 9 classes with me. So I can show you where these are easily. Why are you taking "Study of Ancient Runes"?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow at me. "Cause I am actually in history and stuff from the past. Rather hard to explain actually. I'm just interested in it." I quickly replied. Hermione just smiled at me and handed me my schedule back. "Nerd alert!" Ginny yelled "Shut it Gin!" I looked at her putting my head down in embarrassment. "So you do know Victor Krum put his name in the Goblet?" Harry said to me. With that I quickly rose my head "Really? Who else entered the tournament?" Harry was surprised at how quickly I recovered. "Well I know Kaidan and Melissa both entered." I looked back down "I see I need to congratulate them later when I see them." Hermione got up and patted me on my back. "Come on let's go. It's a lot of walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. We'll see you guys later." I got up and put on my messenger bag on and followed Hermione and exited the Great Hall. "Oh yea those two are so in to each other." Ginny said I overheard that and smiled back at her. "Bloody hell Gin! He heard you." Ron hit Ginny on her forehead with his newspaper.

_**(Transitioning to Maverick Kilaris: Dumbledore's Office)**_

"You needed to see me Headmaster?" Maverick said taking a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Ah Kilaris glad to see you. How's doing." Dumbledore looked at Maverick smiling. "What do you mean Professor?" he asked quickly. "Well I saw you flying towards Hogsmeade in what seemed like a race to me." Dumbledore saying petting Fawks. "I-it was just a little bit of fun Headmaster." Maverick said stuttering. "It's fine my dear boy but you have been getting close to ." Dumbledore said raising his hand to prevent Maverick from talking "Is there anything you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore asked lowering his hand. "N-nothing Headmaster." Maverick said getting somewhat nervous. Dumbledore knowing that he was making the poor blonde nervous. "Off you go then" shooing him away. Maverick rose and bowed and quietly left. "Minerva can you watch over him for me?" Minerva transfigured out of her cat form "Of course. May I ask why though." Dumbledore looked at her "Because his parents were a part of the Order a long time ago." Minerva bowed and left the room. As she left, Dumbledore began to write a letter to someone.

_**(Transitioning to Melissa: Female Guest Dorm for WildSmith University)**_

I was simply bored out of my mind. There was absolutely nothing to do, maybe there's a cute boy out there I can have sex with. Melissa got up and had a hard time trying to put her pants on. "Still having a hard time with your pants Mel?" the blonde named Jade showing up. "My ass just keeps getting bigger Jade. I need to buy some new pants or a skirt something that will actually fit." Jade giggled at her comment. "Well you need to find a boyfriend here so I can stop touching your big ass." Jade said smacking Melissa's ass. "Ha ha very funny. But, the Weasley twins sure are cute and they're funny as fuck." Melissa said still struggling to put her pants on. Jade pulled her wand out and casted a spell to make her pants go past her round buttocks. "Thanks Jade." Melissa said breathing normally. "No problem but we should ask both of them out and do a double date." Jade suggested. "That is probably the greatest advice you have ever said let's go find them." Jade and I ran downstairs and past by Kaidan "Where are you two going?" he asked curiously "To get laid! Now move small dick" Jade said scurrying past Kaidan. "Why do I even bother?" Kaidan asked picking up his game of word search.

_**(Transitioning to Joseph C.: Sixth Floor Classroom A (6A))**_

"Here is your last class!" Hermione saying tiredly. "You look tired Hermione. Did you sleep good last night?" I asked. "Yes I did but it's just a long day. Would you like to accompany me to the library I have some books set up." Hermione said walking down the stairs. I nodded and followed her towards the library. When we arrived there I must admit it's huge there were at least a million books here. "You look like you've seen God." Hermione said smiling at me. "It's just so beautiful." I said fake wiping a tear from my eye. Hermione punched me in the arm smiling "I'll be over there. Come find me when you're done finding a book." she said pointing at a table in the back with at least a dozen books. Hermione walked off to the desk while I went to the Mystical Creatures section. I found books about Dragons, Trolls, Centaurs, and Werewolves. I walked to the History section and picked out several books which were "A Hogwarts: A History, History of the Ministry, Beginnings of Quadditch, and Advanced Runes." When I was done I walked towards the check-out counter and told her to check these books out when she was done I had put them in my messenger bag. I walked towards where Hermione was and I saw her asleep with a little bit of drool coming out of her mouth; I thought it was cute so I walked up to her and shook her lightly. "Hermione, hey you fell asleep." she just groaned and didn't want to get up. I sighed deeply. "Here get on my back." I said kneeling down so she can climb on my back. I was actually shocked that she got on my back and the best part is that she was light like a feather. I was walking through the corridors to the Grand Staircases. "Joseph you smell good." she mumbled softly and I just smiled. When we made it to the Fat Lady she just shook her head. "Just enter." she said and opened. I gave her a quick thank you and saw Ginny and the others on the couch looking at me. "Follow me Joseph." Ginny said going up the stairs. "Ron, Harry, Maverick." I quickly nodded to them. "Joseph." They all said in unison. I went up the stairs and went to my left seeing Ginny holding the door open for me. "Her bed is the one with the suitcase that say "H.G." I'll be downstairs if you need me." Ginny exited the girls dorm and I looked around seeing how clean this place is but, Hermione's little area is the cleanest. I walked toward her bed and laid her down and quickly covered up in her blankets. She looked absolutely gorgeous asleep. I leant forward and kissed her forehead and said goodnight with that I left. Hermione opened up her left eye and smiled and went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: First Day of Classes

_**(A/N: Alright so this story is going to be my longest and I will do multiple POV's for this. Please review and if you want to be in this please PM me. Enjoy!)**_

_**Chapter 5: **__First Day of Classes_

I went downstairs with Ginny just staring at me. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked. Ginny just pulled me by my tie and pushed me on the couch. "Why were you giving Hermione a piggy back ride? Why was she asleep? Did you drug her?" Ginny probing me with questions. "Ginny we went to the library I was getting a couple of books, and when I went to that table Hermione likes in the back you know the one with the window that oversees the lake? She was asleep so I carried her back here." I said poking the fire place with a nearby stick I found. Ginny seemed to relax at the sound of that. "Well I am going to sleep and you can leave. Remember your dorm is on the 5th floor." Ginny said going up the stairs. "That was only one time!" I called behind. Ginny just smiled at me and went to her room. "So Cousland are you good in chess?" Ron asked me setting up the chess board. I nodded and positioned my self to play. "Ron we need to go to bed." Maverick said. Ron shooed him away "Just one game." I smiled at Maverick "Night Maverick, I'll see you at breakfast." Maverick just looked at me and smiled. "Please call me Mav, if you get Ron's bishop to the corner you will win automatically." Ron threw the stick I was poking the fire with and hit Mav on his ass. "Really Ron? Why are you hitting a guy on the ass with a stick? I thought you liked Hermione. I don't judge, I just don't swing that." Maverick said with a poker face. I was just on the floor crying at what he said Ron looked embarrassed however. "Get the bloody hell out of here!" Ron said about to chase him. Maverick scurried off with Ron fuming with rage. "That's right Weasley, release your anger and strike him down. But, let me beat you in chess really quick so I can go to bed." Ron sat back down and popped his knuckles ready to lose, you dirty American?" Ron glared at me. "Oh, so we're calling each other names now? How low of you. You might be on par with Malfoy." I said knowing it would bother him. Ron spat to the side and called his pawns out. Let the games begins!

_**Two Hours Later 12:32 a.m**_

"Alright Ron that's 30-1" I said grabbing a sack of Galleons. Ron was furious and ashamed his head on his hands. "Maybe next time you will win and get this back." I said grinning and shaking the sack to make the money make noises. "Get out!" Ron said looking at me. "Night loser." I said making my way towards the exit. Ron ran up the stairs not even looking back. "Did he lose?" Seamus came out with his pajamas. "Indeed he did, I did get 100 Galleons though." I said grinning and holding the pouch up proudly. "Nice! Let's go to Hogsmeade and buy something this weekend." Seamus said giving me a high five. "Well good night Seamus, see you at breakfast." I pulled out my wand and waved it at the fire pit extinguishing the flames. "Night Cousland." Seamus said going up the stairs. As I was walking out the Gryffindor Common Room I saw Fred and George enter. "Hello Mate." Fred called out "Your American girls are quite nasty." George saying giving me a pat on the shoulder. "What?" I asked lost. "Night mate, and be careful with prefects." they both said at the same time. I walked out of the dorm and noticed the stairs shifting again. "Why would the school have moving stairs? I don't understand it." I thought to myself and made my way towards the WildSmith dorm. I saw at least 3 prefects patrolling but it's a good thing I can make noises to seem quite distant. As I entered my Common Room, I saw Kaidan knocked out on the couch with his Word Search game almost completely filled. I went up the stairs and went to the right to enter the boys dorm and I saw all of them asleep and snoring. My friend Tristan was on the floor snoring with his left leg still on the bed. It was a sorry site to be honest but I needed some sleep, I put the pouch of Galleons in my suitcase and changed into my pajamas. I quickly got into my bed and blew out the candle.

_**Morning: 6:45 a.m**_

I was making my way towards the Great Hall. "Hey Joseph." Hermione came up from behind me. "Morning Granger." I quickly replied. "Thanks for carrying me to my room last night. I'll make it up to you. I promise." she said seeming quite happy today a little too happy. I'm not a morning person until I had my cup of coffee. "Does that mean you'll carry me to my bed?" I said teasing her. Hermione quickly replied by punching me in my shoulder. "One you're to heavy for me. Two, No and Three, Absolutely not." She said smiling at me. "For a girl why do you have strength of a troll? I asked rubbing my shoulder. "You're such an ass." Hermione said smiling at me as we entered the Great Hall. "Ah the two love birds coming in together for breakfast?" Ginny said also seeming happy. Why is everyone happy in the morning? Hermione blushed "We are not "love birds" Ginny!" Hermione raising her voice making people look at me and her. "Hermione calm down. People are staring at us." I whispered. Hermione sat down blushing into the table. I sat next to her and patted her on the back. "So you guys ready for class?" I asked looking at Hermione sulking in the table. "Yea except we don't have class together until Thursday for DADA." Ron said. "Same." Harry said eating his soup. "Guess it's just you and me Hermione." I said grinning she turned her head to look at me and smiled. "See love birds." Ginny hummed to make Hermione blush. "Shut it Ginny!" Hermione said walking off. "She's going to wind up killing someone." Melissa said showing up. Kaidan nodded in agreement. "Stop teasing her Ginny." I said getting up to follow her.

_**Morning 6:58 a.m**_

"Hey Hermione! Wait up!" I yelled after her. Hermione stopped and looked at me. "What? Do you want Joseph?" She said spitefully. "Well we are going to Herbology and I want to walk with you. Plus the class doesn't start until 7:15 so we have plenty of time." I said fixing my strap to my messenger bag I pulled out a book and handed to her. "You read this?" she said looking at the cover and smiling at me. "I did I found more ways to be an ass." I said smiling at her. Hermione laughed and walked ahead and I quickly pursued her "So do you have any plans this weekend?" I asked Hermione. "No, Why?" she asked confused. "Meet over there." I said pointing at a tree by the Black Lake. "What are we going to do there?" she asked stepping in front of me. I ran by her and put my finger on my lips to tell her it's a secret. "Joseph Lee Cousland. You better tell me!" she said running after me. We both ran in the greenhouse classroom panting for air. "Glad you two can join us and other student I don't know." Professor Sprout said looking at us in disappointment "20 minutes late? What were you two doing?!" Professor Sprout getting furious. "Well we were." Hermione said before I interrupted "I was lost and I needed her help it was my fault Professor. I'll take the required disciplinary action." I said bowing in respect. "Don't do this, you idiot." Hermione whispered and pulling my shirt. "You will clean this greenhouse and tend to the plants for a month." Professor Sprout still clearly mad. "Find your seats." she said pointing at a table in the far right corner of the class. We both walked over there in silence and took our seats. Hermione started writing on a piece of parchment and handed it to me. "_Why did you do that?" _ I looked at her and wrote back _"I didn't want you to get in trouble. You are supposed to be the perfect student, so my solution is to take the blame while you get better credit. You're welcome by the way." _I passed the note back to her. She smiled at me and mouthed the words "thank you."

_**Morning 7:45 a.m Defense Against the Dark Arts: Maverick Kilaris**_

"My name is Alastor Moody, Ex-Auror, I am here because Dumbledore asked me to be here. That's it, goodbye conversation. Any questions?" Professor Moody said standing in front of the class. No one had any questions. "Good first thing we're going to do is do some dueling. Let's see, Kilaris and Weasley up here now!" Moody said walking to the dueling lane. "Hey Mav don't be jealous when I beat you at dueling." Ginny said smirking. "Well I'll try not break your nails, Princess." I said and realized I signed my own death pretty early in my life. "Now let's keep this pretty! Bow!" Moody instructed. They both bowed. "Wands at the ready!" They both went into their dueling stance, Ginny seemed quite elegant with her wand pointing directly at Maverick and her other arm behind her back assuming a fencing stance. While Maverick just has his wand pointing at Ginny. "Stupe-" Ginny was about to say before Maverick just knocked her back with a simple twirl of his wand and a red light shot out. Everyone was in awe of his quickness. "Excellent work Kilaris! Use of non verbal spells at age 13? Very impressive!" Moody said clapping his hands at them both. I walked over to Ginny and offered my hand to help her up. She looked at me in awe as well she just stared into my emerald eyes and smiled, she took my hands and I bowed before her. Ginny giggled at me and we both walked of the dueling lane. "That was pretty good Maverick!" a random Ravenclaw student said. "He's cute." a girl from each house said and resulted me in blushing. Ginny noticed this and walked off. As I was being surrounder by everyone in the class I noticed Ginny was gone. _"Well that ruined my day"_ I thought to myself.

_**Morning 8:23 a.m Hallway **_

"Ginny wait for me!" I yelled. "No go away!" Ginny said starting to run. "What the bloody hell Ginny?" Ginny was pretty quick, we continuously ran until she slowed down. I felt perfectly fine but Ginny was on the floor gasping for air. "Gin just relax and drink some of this." I said sitting down next to her and handed her a bottle of water. Ginny just stared at me "Why didn't you stay with those sluts?" Ginny asked furiously. "Sluts? Such a foul word coming from a beautiful girl, don't you think?" I asked smiling at Ginny and giving her the bottle of water. She smiled and took it. "I can never be mad at you can I?" She asked staring at me. "No, if you did who would make you laugh? Ron? He isn't exactly funny." I said nudging at her. "Oh, shut it Kilaris." Ginny smiling and resting her head on his shoulder. "I'll always be here for you Gin, you know this." I said putting my head on hers. "Can we stay like this for a bit?" Gin asked. "Of course Ginny."

_**Morning 8:55 a.m Melissa Smith Girls Dorm**_

As I woke up I was feeling kind of drunk and sore due to the events the night before with Fred, George, and Jade. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Jade said coming in with some hot chocolate. "What happened last night?" I asked sitting up in my bed. "Well where shall we begin we met up the twins and we got drunk, then we played some cards, then we both got laid. I must say they were pretty good, get dressed we have class in half an hour. "I don't want to. I feel like shit now go away." I said hiding under my covers. "You know last night, last night you told me if you didn't wake up I was supposed to use force. Which is cold water." Jade said pulling her wand out. I quickly got up, taking my shirt and pants off. "Go away so I can change." I said going in to the restroom to change. "But I've seen you naked multiple times. Does it really matter?" Jade asked and I gave her my death glare. "Alright fine, see you downstairs." Jade resigning on this topic.

_**Morning 9:15 a.m Joseph Cousland Greenhouse Classroom: Herbology**_

"Class dismissed. Cousland don't forget later you need to come here for further instructions later." Professor Sprout said. I bowed before her in respect "Of course Professor." I walked out of the class and saw Hermione just leaning against the glass waiting for me. "Were you waiting for me?" I asked already knowing the answer. "I can't believe you just took all the blame when it was both of our faults. I feel bad making you stay here for a month." Hermione said with guilt in her eyes. I smiled and put my arm around her. "Want to go get a snack a snack before we go to Muggle Studies?" I said smiling at her and she smiled back. "Let's go then ." Hermione said putting her arm around my waist.

_**Morning 9:45 a.m Maverick Kilaris: Divination**_

"Open your minds to the future!" Professor Trelawney said pointing at each one of us. "This teacher is a lunatic." said Hannah Abbott. "Take the cup opposite of yours. Then look in it and tell me what you see." Professor Trelawney said. I reached for the cup in front of Hannah and looked inside of it. "You boy! Tell me what you see." She said walking towards me slightly hunching. "It seems that I have the sun, which means I will have good luck and happiness." I said without looking at the book. Professor Trelawney looked pleased. "5 points for Gryffindor!" She said. "Nice going nerd." Ginny whispered to me. "Now I need all of you to turn to pages 213." Trelawney said twirling her wand to the projector.

_**Morning 10:10 a.m Joseph Cousland: Muggle Studies**_

"Can I ask you a question Hermione?" I asked really curious about this "Hmm?" she said turning the page over and writing notes down. "No offense you're muggle-born right?" I asked putting my quill down. "Yes, what of it?" Hermione said continuously writing. "Why are you taking this class exactly?" Hermione stopped writing and looked straight at me. "Ron asked me the same question before. I will tell you what I told him." Hermione said smiling "I think it will be fun to see muggles in a wizarding view." Hermione said still smiling at me. "You're such a nerd." I said smiling at her. "You're such an ass." she replied continuing writing. I thought of something and pulled my wand out and casted a spell. Hermione dipped her quill back into the ink bottle and saw that it was replaced with wine. "You little bugger!" Hermione whispered at me, looking rather furious. Hermione grabbed her quill and started to poke me in the side continuously, she really wasn't poking me it felt like she was stabbing me. "Hermione stop you're going to kill me." I said trying to keep my laughter down. Hermione just smiled and kept poking me she finally relented and as a result I put my head on her shoulder trying to calm down from her assault. I smelt her hair again the sweet vanilla essence. "Joseph everyone is looking at us." Hermione said smiling at me. "So? If you didn't harass me we wouldn't be like this. But, fine let me adjust myself." I said raising my head.

_**Afternoon 12:05 Lunch**_

"Well look at you two smiling about!" Ginny said walking towards us with Maverick closely a little too close; in my opinion. "How was class?" I asked them grinning away like an idiot. Ginny knew that I was on to something with them. "It was fine, nothing happened!" Ginny said sitting down avoiding eye contact with me. _"Gotcha." _I said in my head. Ginny looked back up at us and smiled deviously. "How was class?" she asked. Hermione looked at her "It was fine. Except that Joseph was being a jerk, he changed my ink into wine." she said looking at me while I was attempting to look at the ceiling so I can avert her gaze. "Turn this water into rum." Seamus said over there and I was looking at them. "Seamus you've been doing this since our first year here." Dean said looking at the Daily Prophet. "What's he trying to do?" I asked Hermione pointing at Seamus. "He is trying to make his water into rum." Hermione said smiling at his said effort. "Watch this part." she said getting excited. "Turn this water in- BOOM" Seamus made his cup have a reaction to his continues use of attempt of trying to change it to rum. I busted out laughing with Hermione following suit. "Oh shut the hell up, like you can do any better!" Seamus looking rather furious with ash in his face. "I know I can do better." I said taking Hermione's cup "Turn this water into rum." I said handing it to Seamus. Seamus took a sip of the cup. "Bloody hell, how did you do that?" Seamus said drinking more. "It's not that hard just read over the book and it should tell you what you did wrong." I said conjuring a cup and filling it with water for Hermione. "You're pretty good Joseph." Hermione said taking the cup and drinking it. "First compliment from you I should feel honored." I said eating a corn dog. Hermione just punched my arm "Jerk." Ginny smiled at me "You two should go on a date." pointing at me and Hermione, Hermione choked on her water and started coughing. I patted her back until she stopped coughing. "Ginny Weasley!" Hermione raised her voiced. "I wouldn't mind going on a date with you Hermione." I said smiling at her, she looked at me "Really?" she asked shocked. I nodded at her "How's Sunday at the tree I told you about?" I asked her smiling at her. "But we barely know anything about each other." Hermione said. "You're right I guess that's what we'll be doing for the date then." I said getting up and looked at Maverick and Ginny "You two better go on a date as well. Since you both like each other." I said grinning at both of them. "How did you know I like her?" "How did you know I like him?" they both said pointing at each other and looked in each others eyes. "The way you two walked in was pretty close. So yea that's how I know." I said smiling at both of them "If you don't mind I have to check in some books. See you guys later." I said walking off towards the library. "So you two like each other?" Hermione said smirking at both of them. "Shut it Granger!" Ginny said in a hostile tone. "Fine I'll just be quiet." Hermione said opening her textbook and began doing her homework.

_**Afternoon 12:35 Outside of the Library**_

"Well well what do we have here boys?" Malfoy said walking towards me with Crabbe and Goyle. "Again Draco?" I asked. "Our offer still stands, leave those nitwits and join us." Draco said offering his hand to me. "My answer is still no. Now good day." I said brushing them off. "I bet if we beat that mud-blood a little bit maybe you will join us let's go!" Malfoy said before I tackled him onto the floor and started pounding my fist into his face. "If you touch her I swear to God I will kill you!" I screamed as he started to cry. As I was about to hit him a hand grabbed my wrist and saw it was Professor McGonagall. "What do you think your doing ?" She asked keeping her calm. "I was disciplining in how to be a savage and making a boy turn into a crying little bitch." I said calmly. "I see well you are suspended from any fun activities for a month. "I'll tell you what you are suspended from later. But for now come with me." the Professor said. Professor Snape was in the Great Hall enjoying his lunch while I was following Professor McGonagall to go talk to him. She made me wrap my hand in rags so no one would see what I did to them. Malfoy was sent to the infirmary due to a messed up face featuring 3 missing teeth, a broken nose, his left eye was swollen and closed and his right was turning purple. "Professor Snape I fear that this student right here injured one of your students." Professor McGonagall said. Snape was rather intimidating looking when he was staring at me. "Now why would you do that, boy?" Snape said whispering just so the 3 of could hear. Hermione was sitting with the others still doing her homework. "Hermione I think Joseph got in trouble." Harry said pointing at me and the 2 professors. "What?" She said getting up and staring at me and Snape who is whispering to me. "In addition to Professor Sprout's task that you have to complete for a month you will be helping me in my potions class before class every morning. Do I make my self clear?" Snape said slightly raising his voice so a few people heard it. I nodded "Now off with you." I was leaving and saw Ginny and Ron staring at me and I smiled and continued on. "Where's Hermione?" Ron asked. They all looked around "She was just here." Harry pointed out. "You don't say Potter." Maverick said. As I was walking towards my dorm to rest I felt someone grab my arm and pulled me in a closet. "What did you do this time?" Hermione whispered grabbing tightly on my shirt. "Nothing, Why?" I said keeping a poker face. "Don't you lie to me." She hissed at me. "Hermione it's fine trust me. I need to go to my dorm and take a nap I'm tired. Go back to the Great Hall and finish eating." I said opening the door "I'll see you in an hour. Okay?" with that I left.

_**Afternoon 1:00 p.m Hermione Granger: Great Hall**_

I took my seat next to Harry. "Where did you go 'Mione?" Ron asked stuffing his face with hamburgers. "Don't worry about it Ronald." I said looking down. "Did you hear Malfoy got the shit beat out of him by that Cousland kid?" a Slytherin girl said walking by the group. "I heard he was crying." a Hufflepuff girl said as well. The whole group looked at each other and they got up and ran towards the WildSmith Common Room. "Is Joseph in there?" I asked impatiently. "No, now go away." the portrait of a knight said dueling another portrait. "Where is he now!" I said frustrated and annoyed with all the other portraits looking at me. "Not here go away!" the knight said. With a sudden realization Hermione went down the stairs and left the sight of the group. "So if you focus on the legs you'd win." Maverick said rubbing his chin. I walked outside and went for the tree that Joseph was talking about. I saw him laying there sleeping, I walked towards him and sat next to him and just stared at his sleeping face. "I like you and I don't know why. But I just want you to be here." I whispered. "I like you too." Joseph said to me opening his eyes. I started to feel my heart skipping a beats and I placed my on my knees. "How long were you awake?" I asked avoiding his gaze. "Who said I was asleep?" Joseph said smiling at me. "I hate you." I said smiling at him. Joseph did his famous "that hurt my feelings look" "But I thought you liked me?" he asked. "I do now don't question me." I said getting on top of him. Joseph sat up and looked into my eyes "I just did what are you going to do about it?" He said smirking at me. "I'll just do this." I said as I leaned in and kissed his lips. They were pretty soft and I wanted more. I kept kissing him then Joseph got bold and started kissing my neck resulting in me letting out a soft moan. "We should go to class." I said as I continued kissing him. "I don't think you want to go to class." Joseph said as he sucked my neck, I moaned loudly as Joseph let go of my neck. "So apparently we went further than I thought." Joseph said to me. "How far did you think we would go? So did you put Draco in the hospital?" Hermione asked me. "Well to be honest I thought you'd kill me. I did indeed the little shit deserved it." I said laying back down. "What did he do this time?" she asked still sitting on me. "He was going to assault you so I kind of assaulted him." Joseph said looking towards the lake. I got off of Joseph and stood up. "Let's go to class." I said offering my hand and he took it.

_**Evening 6:30 p.m Maverick Kilaris: Dinner**_

"Hello everyone." I said to everyone. "Hey Mav." Ginny said smiling to me. "Did you see what Joseph did to Draco's face?" Seamus said. A lot of us shook our head no. Seamus pointed over there where Draco is sitting. "Holy shit what the fuck is that? Kaidan said looking at Draco. Draco heard this and walked away. Everyone just laughed "Where's Mione and Joseph?" Ron asked. They looked around and didn't see them. "Joseph went to the Greenhouse to help Professor Sprout." Hermione said sitting down next to Ginny. "Why are you so late?" Ron asked. "Why does it matter Ronald?" Hermione quickly replied getting food. "Why so defensive Granger?" Dean asked. "Why is everyone getting in my business? I just come in late and everyone starts asking question." Hermione said "That's the reason why Hermione. You're never late." Harry said looking at her. "Well don't question me. Now leave me alone!" Hermione said defensively.

_**Night 9:00 p.m Ginny Weasley: Gryffindor Common Room**_

"Hermione I need to speak to privately." I said grabbing her and taking her to the girls dorm. "What is it Gin?" she asked impatiently. "Why do you have a love bite on your neck?" I asked pointing at the bruise on her neck. "A what?" Hermione asked dumbfounded. "When someone sucks on your neck." I said with my hands on my hip. Then I smiled "So you and Joseph are official." I said smirking at Hermione's crimson face. "Shut up Ginny!" she said going to her bed. "No you're not going to bed, tell me everything Mione." I said jumping on her bed. "All we did is sit by the lake and make out that was it." Hermione said pulling the covers over her head. "That sounds pretty romantic Hermione." I said smiling "I hope he makes you happy." I said getting off her bed and walking towards my bed. "Me too." Hermione whispered. "Night Hermione." I said pulling my covers toward me.


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth Behind the Cousland

_**(A/N: So I decided to skip Tuesday and Wednesday. Because who wants to read about classes? Unless you want me to do it if so message me I need like 10 people to message me, and I will include the classes in here. Also if you want to be in this story message me.)**_

_**Chapter 6: **__The Truth Behind the Cousland's_

_**Thursday Joseph Cousland: Fourth Period: Defense Against the Dark Arts**_

"Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror. Ministry malcontent and your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Moody said writing it down on the chalk board then turned around "I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story goodbye. Any questions?" he asked looking at each one of us. What really caught my attention was how his staff was standing up right when he let go of it. "_Is he using a spell? Or is it what it's made of._" I thought to my self. "When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach. But, first which of you could tell me; How many unforgivable curses there are?" he asked turning to the board and was ready to write. "Three sir." Hermione said taking a hard swallow. "And they so are?" Moody asked. "Because they are unforgivable, the use of only one of them will." Hermione began to say. "Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban! Correct." Moody said pressing down the chalk pretty hard "Now the Ministry says your too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what your up against! You need to be prepared! You need to find another place to put your chewing gum beside the under side of your desk !" Moody said without taking a breath. I turned back and saw him in shock "Aw no way, the old codger can see through the back of his head." Seamus said whispering. "I can hear across classrooms!" Moody yelled throwing the chalk which made me laugh "I like this Professor." I whispered to Hermione. "Oh shut up Joseph." she said smiling. "So which curse shall we see first?" he asked licking his lips. "Weasley!" he yelled in front of him "Yes?" Ron asked jumped in his seat "Stand!" Moody asked. Ron slowly got up from his seat. "Give us a curse." he asked "Well my dad d-did tell me about one." Ron said stammering. Moody looked at Ron with his good eye "Mm?" he asked "The Imperius Curse." Ron said "Oh yea your father would know all about that. Gave the Ministry grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why!" he said walking towards a jar and pulled out a spider. "Oh shit." I said grabbing Hermione's hand. She looked at me confused "Are you ok?" I quickly shook my head no "I hate spiders." I said. "Can't believe your scared of that little thing." she said teasingly. "Engorgio!" Moody said pointing his wand at the spider and it grow in size. I looked at Hermione with fear in my eyes. "It's ok Joseph I'm right here." She said grabbing my hand. "Imperio!" Moody said and started to swing the spider everywhere. I admit it was funny seeing it land on Draco's face, then Moody saw me laughing and made the spider fly next to my arm. I slid all the way to right away from Hermione and the spider. "Nope get that thing away from me or this room will be engulfed in flames." I said with fear in my voice. "What shall we do next drown her? Make her jump out of the window?" Moody asked. "Scores of witches and wizards. Have claimed You-Know-Who's bidding because they were under the effect of the Imperius Curse. But, here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars? Another, another." he said licking his lips. A lot of people rose their hands I saw Neville Longbottom raise is hand "Longbottom isn't it?" he asked pointing at him. Neville rose from his seat "Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology." Moody said. Hermione and I just shook our heads in agreement. "T-there's the um Cruciatus Curse." he said with guilt and everyone knew why. "Correct, correct come here." he said gesturing his wand to his desk "This tends to get nasty. The torture curse." he said licking his lips. "Why does he keep doing that?" I whispered. "Do what?" Hermione asked. "Nothing nevermind." I said looking at her. "Crucio!" Moody said. Everyone heard the cries the spider make and cringed at the sound of it. Neville was in pain presumably thinking it was his parents. "Stop it! Can't you see that it's bothering?" Hermione said yelling at Mad-Eye. He paused and then stopped he picked up the spider and cleared his throat then walked over to us more specifically Hermione. "Perhaps you'd like to give us the last unforgivalble curse ." he said Hermione shook her head. "Well then." he said I stood "Not in front of her!" I yelled. Mad-Eye was shocked to see me stand up to him. Moody smiled at me "Well well, a Cousland." Moody said towards me. "You would know all about this curse since your family is the one that created it. Aren't they still on trial for this? After all you are the last surviving one since all of your relatives are dead or in Azkaban." he said while I looked down in shame and everyone had there eyes on me Hermione had her mouth open. "So them how it's done or I will." he said I looked at Hermione and she didn't look into my eyes. "This is for teaching purposes you won't be in trouble Dumbledore agreed to this." he said trying to make me feel better I looked at the spider. "Avada Kedavra!" I said in a husky voice as a jet of green light hit the spider and it laid dead, I looked at Hermione and she had a painful look of disbelief and I just walked out of the classroom with regret and my chest hurting. Moody saw me leave the class with Malfoy smiling in the back, Hermione was staring at the corpse. "The killing curse requires a bit of powerful magic. We have a descendant who's family created it and the one person who has survived it." Moody said walking towards Harry Potter.

"Bloody brilliant he is a bit mad though." Ron said walking downstairs with Harry and Hermione. "You think Joseph is ok?" Harry with worry in his voice. "I don't know but to think his family created so much history." Ron said in awe "There's a reason those curses are unforgivable!" Hermione looked back at Ron and Harry. "I can't believe he just made Joseph do that. Did you see Neville's face?" she said then realizing Neville was next to her. Mad-Eye came down the stairs and grabbed Neville's shoulder "Come with me son, let's get a cup of tea. I want to show you something." Moody said going back up the stairs with Neville following him. "I'm going to find Joseph." Hermione said going down the stairs then Ron stopped her. "Are you sure that's wise?" Harry asked. "You did give him a look and he was hurt by that look." Ron said looking in Hermione's eyes. "I know but I don't want him to think I hate so I'll see you at the selection." Hermione said brushing Ron off.

I was sitting outside in the rain underneath the tree where me and Hermione first kissed and heard footsteps coming from behind me. "Joseph?" Hermione asked slowly walking towards me. I looked behind me and saw that he was sopping wet I got up and put my jacket around her "You're going to get sick." I said softly. Then out of nowhere she kissed me softly on the lips "Stop worrying and let's go inside." Hermione said and pulled on my shirt then we began to run towards the castle.

_**Thursday 6:00 p.m Castle Great Hall**_

Everyone clapped for Cedric Diggory as he entered his name into the Goblet, Ron tried to give Cedric a high five but was ignored. Hermione and I sat next to each other she was reading a book while I was there making jokes to everyone making them laugh. All of a sudden I see Fred and George burst into the room yelling "Yea!" at the same time they were holding up a vial of liquid while all of us were clapping. "We've done it!" they both said "It's not going to work." Hermione said in a songful kind of way "Oh no really Hermione?" I asked raising my leg so it can touch the bench. "Why's that Granger?" George asked "Well since you both failed once already. Do you see that right there?" Hermione said pointing at a age circle. "That's an age circle, Dumbledore drew that himself. So you won't be able to put your name in period." Hermione said. "Well see!" Fred said as they both rose and drank from the vials. "I bet you 3 galleons it won't work." Hermione said to me smiling "You're on Granger." I said shaking her hand. They both jumped into the circle and started cheering. "Cough up." I said stretching my palm out "Wait a second." she said. Then they both threw their pieces of parchment into the flames. Everything seemed fine until fireballs came out circling the Goblet and 2 balls hit them both in the chest and made them fly. Fred and George's potions worked a little too late as they began to age. "You said!" they both said at each other and everyone went towards to see them fight. I took advantage of the situation and began to kiss Hermione multiple times on the lips each one I made sure to make longer, Hermione pulled me in closer by my tie to make sure we were kissing pretty deeply. I opened my left eye and saw Victor Krum enter so I sat down next to Hermione making sure no one saw, Hermione pouted when I pulled away. Victor Krum of course making his entrance to be known. He put his name in the Goblet and looked directly at Hermione and she smiled at him. Victor turned around and left, "Give me my 3 galleons." Hermione said reaching her palm out to me "Damn it I was hoping you forgot." I said pulling out 3 galleons from my pocket. "Damn pirate." I said and she just smiled at me.

_**Thursday 6:30 Gryffindor Common Room Maverick Kilaris**_

"Mav come here!" Ginny said laying in front of the fire place. I looked at her and threw a marshmallow at her. "You little bugger! Get over here." Ginny said smiling at him and eating the marshmallow. "Fine." I got up from my chair and walked over towards her but there was book on the floor I didn't see and I tripped on it and fell on top of Ginny. "I didn't know you liked to be on top ." Ginny said teasingly. "I didn't know... blast, I had something." I said feeling bad due to the fact I didn't have a quick reply. "So are you going to kiss me or not?" Ginny asked smiling "Well... I didn't plan to but I suppose we can kiss." I said leaning in to give Ginny a kiss. As our lips connected it felt like a spark that ignited a fire. I was surprised at how soft and pillowy they felt. As we parted Ginny stared into my eyes and smiled "Hermione and Joseph kissed the other day." I got up. "Really? They barely know each other. We've known each other for 3 years." I said shocked. "Well we should go to the Great Hall, the selections are coming up in a few minutes." Ginny said getting up and kissing me softly.

_**Thursday 7:00 p.m Great Hall Everyone. (Spectral Vision. Seeing everyone)**_

"Now the moment you have all been waiting for!" Dumbledore said lifting his arm up towards the lanterns and dimming them down. Dumbledore walked over to the Goblet of Fire and touched it. Joseph and Melissa was sitting on a bleacher with the other WildSmith students. Maverick was holding Ginny's hand and watching Dumbledore step away from the Goblet. The flames turned into a light violet as it shot out a piece of parchment. "The Beauxbaton's champion is Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore yelling and shaking her hand. The Goblet shot another piece of parchment and Dumbledore caught it. "The Durmstrang's Champion is Victor Krum!" Joseph got up and clapped for him. "The Hogwart's Champion is Cedric Diggory!" Maverick began to clap proudly for his schools champion. "Finally the WildSmith's Champion is Melissa Smith!" the WildSmith started cheering which sounded more like a roar as we saw her hug Joseph and Kaidan. Melissa went down to shake Dumbledore's hand and proceeded on. "These are your champions now I will-" Dumbledore was interrupted when the Goblet shot another piece of parchment. "Harry Potter." Dumbledore in disbelief. "Harry Potter." he said in a more hoarse voice. Harry just sat back down not believing it either. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore now yelling. Hermione was pushing Harry to go forward. Everyone was shocked or in disbelief but, Ron was furious in spite or jealousy. "I think he cheated." Kaidan whispered to Joseph "How would that be? The Goblet is smart it can't be tricked and he can't do any high levels spells because he's a fourth year like me Kaidan." Joseph replied. Kaidan nodded.

_**Thursday 8:00 p.m Gryffindor Boy's Dorm Maverick Kilaris**_

"How did you do it?" Ron asked. "Do what?" Harry asked confused. "You know what." Ron said. Seamus and Dean all gave Harry a look of disgust. "I didn't want my name in there Ron." Harry said walking over to Ron. "Whatever!" Ron hissed and laid down. Harry resigned and went to his bed. "Piss off." Ron said looking at Harry in anger. "Really Ron?" I asked. "You can piss off as well. You better stay away from my sister as well." Ron seething now. "Ron that's not fair." I said looking at him "Piss off I say." Ron said putting his head back down and facing away from Harry and I.

_**Friday Morning 6:30 a.m Great Hall Joseph Cousland**_

I walked into the Great Hall seeing something rather peculiar, Maverick and Harry are sitting by themselves isolated from the group. "Morning Joseph." Seamus said eating his food. "What's going with those two?" I asked pointing at Harry and Mav. "They are banished from eating with us." Ron said picking at his eggs. "Why? Because Harry is a Champion? You know he couldn't have put his name in there right?" I asked in disbelief to see Ron act like a kid with the others. "You're exactly right. Mav is over there because he sided with Harry." Dean said. "You guys are joking right?" I asked smiling then I saw everyone's face and I saw pure seriousness. "No now if you side with him you can sit with them." Ron said staring me down furiously. "That's sad, you guys are just jealous he's in the tournament and now you have given up on him? All of you need to fucking grow up!" I raised my voice so everyone in the Great Hall heard and I walked over to where Harry and Maverick were sitting and sat down with them. Ron and the others were staring at me with pure rage and I flicked them all off even Hermione. Who looked hurt that I left her, "You know Joseph has a point right." Ginny said. Ron looked at her in fury. "I will let that slide Ginny because you're my sister." Ron said continuing to eat his food. "You don't have to sit with us." Harry said to me feeling guilty. "I rather sit with you guys than a bunch of children." I said smiling at him.

_**Friday Morning History of Magic **_

"Joseph talk to me." Hermione pleading for me to talk to her, I walked in the classroom and sat in the back knowing Hermione always sits in the front. However, Hermione sat next to me "I know you're trying to get rid of me. I won't stop until you at least talk to me." she said. "Hi. Bye." I said opening my text book. "Joseph." Hermione said getting my attention, I looked at her and she plunged her lips into mine. I admit it was pretty good way to get me to forgive her. Hermione got on my lap and continued to have our lips connected. "You know you were my first kiss?" she said kissing me passionately. "You were mine as well." I whispered to her. Hermione looked behind her and saw most kids asleep. "We have an hour to ourselves want to make out here or go somewhere private?" Hermione said kissing my neck then my lips. "Well if we stay here you'd moan." I said sucking on her neck resulting in Hermione moaning. Good thing about this class is if someone moans it means they're asleep. "Joseph stop I still have the other love bite you gave me." Hermione said blissfully "Make me." I said and she smiled. Hermione got up "Let's skip class." she said packing her stuff up "Why? Aren't you a perfect student?" I said smiling at her. "I want to spend more time with you now let's go." Hermione said kissing me. "Alright let me just put my stuff up." I said organizing my stuff. "Hurry up before we get caught." she said pressing me. "Done let's go." I whispered to her and we got up and sneaked out of class. "Joseph come on." Hermione took me to a broom closet. "Why are we in a closet? I mean I like you but I don't we should have sex for a while." I said grinning at her. "You're a fucking idiot." Hermione said smiling at me and pulling a broom down and the wall lifted up revealing a secret passage. "W-what the hell?" I stuttered. "I saw this on Harry's map one day and I thought this would be a good place to hide." Hermione said going down the stairs, when I made my way downstairs I saw it was actually tidy a little dust but it was manageable, there was a table on the far wall with two seats on top of it, a window overlooking the black lake it even had a book shelf. "It's perfect." I said grabbing an old book. "Glad you like it." Hermione said putting the chairs down. "What shall we do in here?" She asked. "Want to play a game?" I asked conjuring up some cups. "What is it?" Hermione asked. "Pinky McDrinky." I said conjuring up a pitcher of alcohol then pouring our cups. Hermione started laughing "That's adorable, how do you play?" she said sitting up. "Ok so here's a pink dice and here's two white one's one for each of us. Each turn one of rolls the pink dice, then we both roll our white ones if our dice matches the pink one then we drink. If both of ours dices equal to 7 then we both take a drink." I said simplifying the rules and changing them a bit. "Ready to get drunk?" Hermione said getting cocky. I sat down and rolled the pink dice, it landed on a 3, then we both rolled our dice Hermione: 3, Me: 1. "Drink up Princess." I said grinning at her. Hermione groaned and hesitated and she chugged the whole thing. "Nice." I said applauding her.

_**14 Drinks Later**_

I had drank at least 6 while Hermione had 8 the sight was not pretty. "All right... 'Mione I think you've had enough." I said slightly losing my balance Hermione was looking at me with one eye open the other half closed. "Gerroff me!" she said drinking more rum. "Mione you're drunk." I said reaching for her "Josssheph I am... Shober now gimme more rum." Hermione slurred. I admit it was cute but still. "Come on let's lay down for a bit." I said as I rubbed her shoulders. Hermione surprised me by pinning me on the floor. "Hermione what are you doing?" I asked with my eyebrow raised in curiosity. Hermione ignored my question and attacked my lips with hers. Hermione was quick with her hands and started unbuttoning my shirt. "Hermione what are you doing?" I asked as my heart beat started to increase. Hermione looked in my eyes and we just stayed there. Her eyes were filled with lust and happiness with a hint of drunk. "Joseph let's have sex." Hermione said calmly.

_**(Ah my cliffhangers begin. Tell me if you want me to do a sex scene. If I get a yes then I will do one for each romance, well there will be multiple for all if not... Well you can imagine :p well peace guys.)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Happy Birthday

_**Chapter 7: Happy Birthday**_

"Let's have sex." Hermione said staring into my eyes. "Hermione I like you a lot but I think we should wait plus you're drunk so it wouldn't be fair because I'm not drunk as well. So next time when your not drunk and it's been a while. Ok?" I said kissing her softly, Hermione looked down and somewhat realized what she had asked. "I'm sorry." she said softly. "Want me to carry you to your bed?" I asked picking her up. "We need a bed in here." Hermione said sounding tired "What are we going to do with a bed?" I asked carrying her up the stairs. "This is our spot and I want us to spend time together alone." Hermione said as she closed her eyes and nuzzled my neck. "I'll buy some stuff next time we go to Hogsmeade, We'll probably have to sneak out of class though." I said as we made our way out and I had to look around both sides to make sure there were no one there. Good thing everyone was in first period. "Give me a kiss." Hermione said still some what drunk. "Can we wait until we go to your bed, not in a sexual way." I said going up the staircase. Hermione decided to suck on my neck to give me a love bite. As we were halfway there Nearly Headless Nick showed up "Why hello there! How are you?" He asked "Good Sir Nick! How about you?" I inquired. "Good thanks for asking. Why are you carrying ?" Nick said floating ahead of us. "Hermione wasn't feeling well so I'm taking her to the infirmary." I lied. "Hope you feel well ! I'm off to have a duel with the Bloody Baron!" Nick said before leaving. "You're such a good liar." Hermione said kissing me. "Ah young love." The Fat Lady said sitting down and smiling. "Hello Lady, may we come in?" I asked politely. "Of course, wear protection since no one was here." Hernione was blushing I was laughing. We past the common room and went towards Hermione's bed. "Here we are." I said and laid her down. "I'll see you in a couple of hours." I said as I covered her up. Hermione grabbed my tie and pulled me in for a kiss and I happily obliged since her lips always tasted like cherries but with a hint of rum due to the drinking. "Can you stay for a bit?" Hermione asked pulling away. "Why do you need me to stay?" I asked kissing her again. "So you can keep me company. I don't want to be alone." she lied. "Fine I will lay next to you ok?" I said laying next to her. "Joseph give me a kiss." she said getting on top of me. "Make me." I replied sticking my tongue out at and Hermione bit my tongue. "Ow! What hell was that for?" I said scrunching up my face. "Shush! Or I will bite something else." Hermione said resting her head on my chest and slowly drifted to sleep.

_**Second Period Charms: Maverick Kilaris**_

"Why must class be so annoying and early? I wonder if Americans' get up at 5 in the morning. Maybe I'll ask Joseph when we go to lunch." I wondered "Now everyone I need you to write me a 10 page essay on why Draconifors spell is important and useful, now off you go." Said Professor Flitwick. The class groaned due to the fact we have to write 10 page essay, I thought it would be simple since Ginny would help me write it. Actually I love charms so I could get this essay done in about an hour but I just like Ginny when she's thinking to hard she makes adorable face. "Hey Mav." Harry said coming from behind. "Hello Harry." I replied walking towards my third period. "Ron is being a dick and Hermione isn't talking to me either." Harry said looking down to the floor and with a look of despair. "Well they will turn around Harry, Ron is usually a jealous person so yes he will be mad but he will get over it. Hermione will talk to you but she's been busy with someone." I said as we went upstairs. "Well I'll see you at lunch." Harry said walking down a corridor. "That was some what awkward..." I said as Harry left. I was walking towards the common room to switch my books out since it was actually pretty close. "What's up Mav?" Joseph said as he came down the stairs. "Joseph what are you doing here?" I said as we stood in front of here. "Can you wake up for me she missed second period and give her some water for me please. I have to see Professor Snape and Dumbledore for something..." Joseph said contemplating on what they want from him. "Well this conversation died quickly." I said and Joseph patted my shoulder. "That is exactly what I was going for. You better hurry and wake her before the others get here." Joseph nodded his head and left the common room. Joseph is right so I better get up there and wake her up. I went up the stairs and took a left and saw Hermione snoring lightly. I walked towards her and shook her lightly "Hermione get up." I said lightly, Hermione groaned and turned over. "You missed second period." Hermione quickly woke up and ran out the room leaving me standing there "I actually saw that coming." I said before going to my class.

_**A Few Days Later: Hermione Granger**_

"Damnit! I haven't seen him in a days." I thought to myself as I ate my oatmeal in silence. "Hermione your lover is in the library at the back." Ginny said coming in holding Maverick's hand. "Lover? What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked. "You didn't tell him yet?" Ginny said. I looked at her in disbelief "No not yet." I said putting my head down. "Can someone please tell me?" Harry said looking at Ginny. "She's been seeing Joseph. It wasn't that hard to guess Potter." Maverick said taking his seat. "Really?" Harry said looking at me. "Yes I am "seeing" him, guys please don't tell Ron you know how he is." I pleaded to them. "Your secret is safe with us." Ginny said as I was walking towards the library. I entered the library and I saw a pile of papers and books then I saw Joseph behind said pile just writing a lot. "Hey." I whispered and Joseph looked up and smiled at me. "You wear glasses?" I said shocking as I sat across from him. Joseph laughed and stared at me "I do cause I'm blind... Somewhat not like Harry." Joseph said and handing me a box. "What is this?" I asked holding it up. "Open it up." He said writing in his journal. I slowly started to unwrap the paper that was covering this box. When I finished wrapping it Joseph began to stare at me. I opened the box up and pulled out a silver charm bracelet that had different types of charms. There was a lion, a book, a wand, a rose, it had my name engraved onto it as well. "Joseph I can't take this." I said looking at the bracelet intently. "Er, yes you can it's a present." Joseph said closing his journal and placing his pen down on top of it. "A present for what?" I said confused, Joseph smiled at me "It's your birthday today is the 19th." He said as he started to place the books on top of each other and organized the papers. "You remembered?" I asked baffled by this. "Clearly. I may not listen to a lot of things but when your talking to me I listen so yes." Joseph said. "Thank you." I replied to him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. "Hermione I have to put these books up." He said grabbing 4 books. "Let Neville do that. Spend time with me today. By the way Harry knows now." I said putting the books down back on the table. "Knows? Were we trying to hide something?" He said getting cocky. "Shut up will you?" I said before kissing him deeply. Joseph quickly picked me up and sat me down on the table; he plunged his lips on to mine and we engaged into a fierce session of making out for about 5 minutes. I started to undo his belt "Really birthday sex?" He whispered to me. I smiled at him then winked. "Hermione we are in public." Joseph said trying to slow me down. "Joseph stop being a baby, this place is good as any. Plus no one comes over here I set something up over there that will alert me if anyone comes over here." I said looking at him and pulled his pants down. "That's what that ringing sound I heard?" Joseph said rubbing his chin. "Yes now let me see we learned about coitus last year." I said before pulling his briefs down. "Holy shit Joseph. Why are you so big and you're 14? Why are you erected?" I said amazed while staring at this 8in penis. "Ok first off I don't know maybe because I'm black? Secondly it happens when I'm with you." He said starting to get nervous. Hell I was getting nervous. "Well are you admiring the view?" Joseph said getting cocky (pun intended)

_**(Ok so it's been a while I've been doing stuff like work and getting ready to go for a trip later this month. Also been doing the Hansel & Gretel fan fiction. Later this summer I will finish the first chapter for Mass Effect so don't worry I haven't forgotten. Peace)**_


End file.
